Panties
Panties are an undergarment that women from Earth wear. They have played a significant role in Dragon Ball's early comic relief and fanservice which is mostly exploited by Bulma. Oolong's wish for a pair from a hot girl is the wish that brought up Oceanus Shenron. In the 1986 Dragon Ball Nintendo game they are items that Goku picks up to make him run faster and was a key item in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Appearances * In Secret of The Dragon Balls, Goku tries to look to see if Bulma has a tail and moves her skirt up revealing her panties. Later on at Goku's house she tries to seduce him into giving her his Dragon Ball by showing him her panties and offering for him to touch them. * In The Emperor's Quest, Bulma is sleeping and Goku wakes up in the middle of the night. He then lays on Bulmas lap and realizes she has no bulge. He takes her panties off to find out that girls have nothing there. * In The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi, Bulma still has no panties on from the previous episode. Master Roshi asks Bulma to show him her panties for his Dragon Ball. Bulma shows her naked bottom half without knowing that she had no underwear on. When she goes back to the capsule house she finds that they are off and that Goku removed them while she was sleeping. * In Yamcha the Desert Bandit, Oolong tries to escape Bulma and she puts her panties on a fishing rod to bring him back up. Later on Oolong turns himself into a pair of panties and offers Bulma to wear him due to hers being wet from fishing him out but she gets really mad and smacks him. * In "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", a pair of panties are seen flying out of Bulma's briefcase when Pilaf is searching through it. * In A Wish to the Eternal Dragon, Oolong interrupts Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination and wishes for a girls panties. He then wears them on his head until the Tournament Saga. This wish gives birth to Oceanus Shenron, who takes it as a great shame. * In Milk Delivery, Launch is in her underwear sleeping in the same bed with Goku and in the morning she wakes up in her bad form and attacks Goku. Goku knocks her out while she is still in her underwear but then stops Master Roshi from getting a feel off of her by saying that its time to train. * In Elimination Round, Oolong looks up Bulma's skirt while holding her up to watch the preliminary rounds. She ends up falling with Puar on grabbing onto her face tight and Bulma ends up on the ground moving her legs back and forth with her panties clearly shown and a bunch of random guys are staring along with Oolong who pretends to defend her. * In the episode Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun, Ranfan used her special technique which was to strip to her bra and panties to try to distract Nam but in the end she ended up failing and getting knocked out by him. * In Krillin's Frantic Attack!, Krillin says he has a secret weapon. He throws out panties from his shirt and Jackie Chun(aka Master Roshi)wants to have them. * In The Roaming Lake Master Roshi is staring in the window to a woman's underwear store and remembering that he promised to give Launch a Souvenir. He asks the random lady who is working to try a pair on and if he likes what he sees he will throw in an extra reward. * In "Ninja Murasaki is Coming!", Goku finds that Murasaki accidently drops a picture of General White's Sisters in their panties changing into ninja uniforms. * Bulma is shown plain white panties in the "Kame House: Found!" when Master Roshi sneaks into the bathroom using the micro band to see her. * In "The Trap is Sprung" Bulma's shorts slide down while Krillin is holding onto them over a lava pit revealing Panties that are white with strawberrys on them. When almost falling in the lava, a lava bubble touches her underwear burning her butt. After surviving she licks her finger and touches the burn on the panties. * In "The Pirate Treasure", Bulma strips her shorts off and swims underwater in her red panties. She is in them from this episode all the way to the episode "Penguin Village". * In the episode "Penguin Village", Master Roshi is seen looking at a clothes line that are hanging several pairs of Launch's white panties. * In "Eternal Dragon Resurrected", Bulma is at Kame House getting a pair of panties out of a drawer while preparing for a bath. She is seen pulling out a pair that is white and has a pink bear's face on it. * Bulma is seen wearing nothing but her grey bra and panties while she is on the way to Namek with Krillin and Gohan starting with the episode "Friends or Foes?". * In Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, you can see Penny's panties up her dress as she is being lifted with everyone by the explosion when Shenron gets summoned. * In the movie The World's Strongest, Oolong gets Gohan to come with him to search for the Dragon Balls, in hopes of wishing for another pair of panties. Censorship In the 1995 English dub of Dragon Ball most situations that involved panties were taken out but some were kept in such as Oolong's wish but the wording was changed to "The world's most comfortable pair of underwear" (in the German dub, it is changed to Oolong wanting a hat with holes for his ears). In Secret of the Dragon Balls when Goku moved Bulma's skirt up her panties were oddly changed from white with pink polka dots to plain pink to match the color of her skirt. Trivia * Bulma's panties in the first episode of Dragon Ball are colored white with pink polka dots but in the original manga they were just white. * The color of Bulma's Panties change three times during the General Blue Saga which took place all in one day giving her no chance to change her underwear let alone her clothes. Her underwear is plain white in the episode "Kame House: Found!". Her underwear is shown again in "The Trap is Sprung" where they are white but with strawberrys on them and the final time is in "The Pirate Treasure" when she strips down to them to swim where they are completely red. See Also * Bulma * Ranfan * Launch * Oceanus Shenron * Emperor Pilaf Saga * List of Censorship in the Dragon Ball series Category:Objects Category:Clothing